


An Angel's Prayer

by DeanRiordain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, Kind of. Cas is actually on top., M/M, POV Castiel, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Top Dean, dean and cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRiordain/pseuds/DeanRiordain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot Destiel. It's sexual content, but very fluffy.<br/>Just another of those cutesy Destiel things to get you through the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot Destiel. It's sexual content, but very fluffy.  
> Just another of those cutesy Destiel things to get you through the day.
> 
> Enjoy! Comments appreciated, as always.  
> If you like this, please also check out "Redemption".

_If there was anything more beautiful than the dusting of freckles on his nose,_ Cas decided, head falling back into the pillow with Dean's thrusts, _It was the way their fingers fit so perfectly together in moments like this_ : Moments where Dean and Castiel faded away, and they were one entity, shuddering together.

It was serene how _they_ fit, how they completed the other like a puzzle piece, sweaty hips fitting perfectly between Castiel's spread legs, sliding until Castiel couldn't stay upright anymore and he collapsed onto Dean, fingers knotting tighter between the hunter's, clinging like if he let go he would fall off the edge into some dark abyss.

Then there was the way he kissed him. No prayer Castiel had ever heard compared to Dean's trembling and swollen lips against his, sighing his name like he was trying to capture it- to make it his, like he'd already done with the rest of the angel. It wasn’t “Cas” anymore when they made love. It was “Castiel”, and his name had never sounded more meaningful...it had never had more value.

Dean sat up, cradling the back of Castiel's neck as he rocked his hips, edging deeper until Castiel heard hitched breaths and soft moans escaping his own lips, which caught onto Dean's frantically, almost desperately.

He felt Dean move to his neck, planting kisses there too, running his fingers through his angel's messy, dark hair. He kissed all the sensitive spots that Castiel had never known were there, eliciting sounds that were anything but righteous.

Dean’s fingers traced droplets of sweat down Cas’ back, blunt fingernails gripping tight every time Castiel’s body would tighten in reaction.

Cas couldn’t help but wonder if Dean was losing his mind, too- lost in somewhere between heaven and earth where this was real- where this was actually happening.

The hunter stopped his assault on Castiel’s neck when he reached his ear. The world stilled then, and everything paused. Castiel felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck in that second. There was a small breath against his flesh, before Dean’s voice shattered the silence. "I love you, Castiel."

The world exploded.

If there was ever a heaven for him, this was it.


End file.
